Vacances à deux
by Ashley Ali
Summary: Brennan va mal. Booth décide de l'emmener en vacances. Que va-t-il se passer ? Venez lire ;)
1. Chapter 1

C'est un tout petit chapitre que je poste pour commencer. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. Merci avant tous à celle qui se reconnaitra de m'avoir encouragé dans ma démarche d'écrire sur le site.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 1: Le monde qui s'écroule.

Une femme marchait dans les rues de la capitale.

Elle était maigre, elle avait des cheveux châtains et des yeux d'un bleu si profond qu'il était presque rare. Mais cette femme n'était ni joyeuse, ni souriante. Elle pleurait.

Visiblement d'un mal causé par quelqu'un qu'elle avait aimé, qu'elle aimait ou qu'elle aurait voulu aimé.

Elle avait fait confiance à quelqu'un qui l'avait trahit, qui lui avait mentit. Elle savait que l'amour éphémère, que ça faisait mal, si mal qu'elle aurait voulu mourir pour en finir avec toute sa souffrance.

A cette pensée, un orage éclata. En moins de quelques secondes, elle était trempée.

Elle voulait en finir. Vraiment. Finit la rationalité, finit d'être un poids pour ceux qui l'entourait. Tous allé finir. Elle marcha jusqu'à sa voiture avant de monter dedans. Elle passa pour la dernière fois devant son appartement, devant son lieu de travail et devant d'autres endroits qui avaient de l'importance pour elle.

Elle arriva enfin à son dernier endroit préféré où il l'avait emmené quelques jours auparavant pour lui annoncer son mariage.

Ici personne ne la trouverai, personne ne la chercherai. Comme par hasard, il avait attendu les vacances pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Elle ne manquerait à personne.

Elle apprécia une dernière fois le parfum de l'air marin, le bruit de la pluie, la sensation de l'eau qui coule sur son visage.

Elle s'avança près du bord de la falaise et contemplât une dernière fois la mer. Elle recula une dernière fois. Pour sa toute dernière fois.

Au moment où elle allait sauter, elle se sentit plaquer contre le sol et s'évanouit dans les bras de l'homme qui ne l'abandonnera pas.

Alors ça vous à plut ? Laissez-moi une review et j'y répondrai sur mon prochain chapitre.

Gros bisous et bonne nuit à tous.

Ashley Ali.


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. J'ai de l'avance sur l'écriture de ma fiction.

Je posterai le vendredi mais si j'ai beaucoup de review pour ce chapitre, je posterai le troisième chapitre mercredi.

Merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu. Ça m'a tellement fait plaisir que j'ai décidé d'y répondre.

Lavicalinaezza : Merci beaucoup. A bientôt.

Maeva : Voilà la suite ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que l'autre t'a plu ! Gros bisous.

Guest : Ravi que ma fiction te plaise.

J'espère vous retrouver sur le prochain chapitre et d'autres aussi.

Gros bisous à tous, bonne nuit.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Promesse un jour, promesse toujours.

Quand Brennan ouvrit les yeux, elle mit du temps à comprendre où elle était.

Elle était allongée dans un lit, la chambre était légèrement décorée.

Alors que Brennan cherchait un indice sur le propriétaire de la chambre, elle fut frappée par la familiarité de l'odeur qui embaumait la pièce. C'était une odeur qu'elle connaissait. Son odeur.

Il avait tenu sa promesse. Il l'avait encore empêché de faire une bêtise. Une énorme bêtise. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller le chercher, elle entendit des pas venir vers elle.

Elle se coucha dans le lit et ferma les yeux. Elle était si bien, on aurait que tous ses problèmes avaient disparues. Et pourtant il était toujours présent, mais elle savait que quand elle lui parlera, il l'écoutera, il la consolera et il la rassura.

Elle aurait dû venir lui parlait directement mais elle savait que ce week-end, il avait son fils. Et pourtant il l'aurait écouté. Elle entendit arriver dans la chambre, le lit s'affaissa et sa chaleur envahir le lit presque instantanément.

Sa présence la rassura et elle se détendit un peu plus que ce qu'elle aurait voulu, ce qui attira l'attention de l'agent présent à ses côtés.

''-Bones, je sais que tu ne dors pas.''

Je soupirai comment pouvait-il le connaître tant que ça ? C'était presque déconcertant et tellement rassurant à la fois.

''-Bones.

-Je sais Booth, je sais.''

Booth prit Brennan dans ses bras.

''-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

-Je crois que c'est parce que je me sentais un peu délaissé.

-Ecoute, ce n'est pas parce que Parker est venu pour un week-end que tu ne peux pas venir à la maison quand ça ne va pas.

-Je sais mais quand il est venu pour m'annoncer qu'il était définitivement revenu et qu'il allait se marier je…

-Tu ? Bones tu sais que tu peux tous me dire.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchit.''

Et je fondis en larme. Booth resserra sa prise autour de la taille de Brennan.

''-C'est finis, je suis là.

-Je sais mais j'ai vraiment été bête.

-Pourquoi c'est normal de ressentir des émotions fortes.

-Je sais mais je n'ai même pas pensé à toi. Tu te rends compte que je voulais mettre fin à ma vie ?

-Bones, tu as juste eu un moment de faiblesse et ce n'est pas tellement de ta faute. Il savait que tu étais fragile.

-Je sais, je pense qu'il en a profité.

-Je pense aussi.

-Mais comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

-Sully est venu m'annoncer la nouvelle au bureau, il m'avait dit que tu le savais déjà et j'ai tout de suite compris que tu devais être mal.

-Tu me connais vraiment trop bien.

-Ensuite j'ai juste eu à localiser ton téléphone parce que tu ne répondais plus.

-Je l'avais mis en silencieux.

-Je m'en doutais mais j'ai eu vraiment peur que tu ais déjà commis une erreur.

-Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es là maintenant.

-Oui.

-Aller dort, il est tard.

-Tu restes ?

-Je te le promets.''

Brennan se blottit contre Booth. Finalement peut être que ce qui venait de se passer était un mal pour un bien….

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

Gros Bisous et bonne nuit.

Ashley.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde.

Comme promis (et compte tenu des reviews que j'ai reçu), je vous poste le troisième chapitre, en espérant que celui-ci vous plaise comme le deuxième chapitre.

**Lavicalinaezza :** Merci pour ta review et encore désolée pour le beug technique mais je ne suis pas une pro de l'informatique ). En tous cas merci d'être toujours présente. Gros bisous.

**Maeva :** On peut dire que je t'ai eu ). C'était l'effet voulut ! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir, tous comme la première. En espérant que la suite te plaise. Gros bisous.

**Guest :** Ravie que la suite te plaise )

**BonesHeads :** Hâte de lire la suite ? Tu as juste un peu d'avance ). J'ai suivis tes conseils et merci de ton soutient. Gros gros bisous. Et profitez bien dans le sud !

**July-bOnes :** Tes deux reviews m'ont fait très plaisir. Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise ! Honnêtement je ne me voyais pas écrire un chapitre sur le mariage de Booth et Hannah ! Oh non ! Je préfèrai marier Booth et Brennan ) Crois-moi, tu peux compter sur lui pour prendre soin d'elle ). Gros Bisous.

**PoyPoy :** Merci ! J'espère que tu liras ma fiction jusqu'au bout ! Pas grave pour ton retard. Je comprends on a tous nos obligations. Gros bisous.

Voilà merci pour vos reviews. Ca m'a fait très plaisir. Vous pouvez pas savoir. Merci pour votre soutient. En espèrant que le prochain chapitre vous plaise. Bisous et à bientôt je l'espère.

Bonnes lecture…

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Une semaine de repos…

Booth sentit les premiers rayons du soleil sur son visage et ouvrit les yeux.

L'été était revenu sur D.C depuis peu. Il adorait sentir la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, aussi douce qu'une caresse…

Il prit le temps de s'habituer à la lumière avant de réaliser le poids qu'il avait sur l'épaule.

Brennan avait la tête posée sur son épaule, son bras était autour de sa taille. Il la trouvait étonnement belle à ce moment. Bien plus qu'en pleine journée. Brennan était pour lui une de ces femmes qui n'aurait jamais fait attention à lui. Mais autant dire que le destin avait bien fait les choses pour lui.

Elle avait mis un peu de temps à s'endormir, toujours angoissée par l'idée que son partenaire l'abandonne. Mais elle avait finis par se laissé porter, bercée par la respiration de celui qui la protègerai toujours.

Booth décida de se lever doucement du lit pour ne pas réveiller sa Bones.

Booth prépara le petit déjeuné sans bruit. Si quelqu'un avait besoin de sommeil s'était bien Brennan. Pourquoi Sully avait décidé de lui faire du mal ? Pourquoi avait-il décidé de lui dire qu'il était heureux et qu'il allait se marier ? Pourquoi il avait été jusqu'à la pousser à bout ? Autant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

A ce moment, Booth entendit des pas venir dans sa direction.

''-Bien dormit ?

-Si seulement je pouvais dormir aussi bien tous les jours…

-Si seulement… ''

A cette phrase, Booth imagina pendant une seconde ce que serait sa vie si Brennan la partageait à ses côtés. Brennan, elle réstait là à le regarder, presque comme hypotnotisé par ses yeux…

''-Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

-Non pas vraiment.

-C'est pas une réponse ça.

-Pas depuis longtemps''

Au fil de la conversation, Brennan c'était rapprochée de Booth. Un peu trop à son goût mais qu'importais, ils étaient là à se regarder les yeux dans les yeux. Une gêne s'installa entre les deux partenaires.

Booth rompit le silence qui durait depuis trop longtemps.

''-Camille a appelé.

-A bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Elle a bien vu que tu n'allais pas très bien, donc elle s'est dit que tu auras besoin  
de repos. Elle t'a donné une semaine de vacances même si on savait pertinemment que tu  
n'allais pas approuvé.

-Non mais sérieusement tu crois que tu vas me laisser toute seule dans mon appartement  
à me tourner les pouces sagement pendant que toi tu iras résoudre des enquêtes. Tu te fiches de moi ?

-Non et c'est pour ça que j'ai moi aussi appelé Cullen pour avoir une semaine de  
vacances.

-Tu as pris des vacances pour rester avec moi ?

-Un peu. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait partir toi et moi quelque part.

-Quelque part ?

-Dans un endroit où on pourrait être que toi et moi simplement, sans être dérangé.  
Alors ais-je vraiment convaincue le docteur Brennan de m'accompagner en vacances ?

-Je…''

* * *

Torture, torture. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût.

Que va répondre Brennan ? Vous serez cela dimanche.

Encore merci de votre soutient. (Et oui je me répète...).

Une petite review s'il vous plait ? Gros Bisous à tous.

Ashley.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien. Vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir !

Merci beaucoup.

**July-bOnes :** Désolée pour la torture ) ! Merci pour ton soutient et je suis totalement d'accord pour ta remarque sur le couple Booth et Brennan ! Bisous.

**Guest :** Voilà la suite que tu attends ) !

**PoyPoy :** J'ai essayé de faire une suite un peu plus grande.

**Maeva :** Ravi que mon chapitre t'ai plu ! Ta review m'a fait beaucoup rire et très plaisir !

Merci à vous tous.

Bonne lecture…

* * *

[…]

''-Je…''

Brennan prit le temps de réfléchir.

Une semaine avec Booth. Eloignée de tous, des meurtres, de Sully et de ses autres  
problèmes personnels. Rester une semaine rien qu'avec lui. C'était son rêve le plus fou.  
Mais étais-ce vraiment prudent de se rapprocher autant l'un de l'autre ?

Booth quant à lui attendait une réponse de sa partenaire. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin  
de temps pour analyser la situation à sa manière. Comme elle le faisait toujours. Comme  
elle le ferai toujours…

Au bout de quelques minutes, Booth entendit enfin ce qu'il espérait…

''-C'est d'accord''

Brennan s'était dit qu'au final succomber au charme de son partenaire, succomber à cette  
sensation qui la brulait de l'intérieur depuis si longtemps, lui ferrait surement du  
bien.

''-Tu sais que tu es géniale ? ''

La phrase de Booth m'avait sortie de mes pensées. Il s'était rapproché de moi. Il avait  
ce sourire à en faire tomber plus d'une…

''-Je sais.

-Bon. Je suppose que tu veux aller récupérer des affaires chez toi ? Je t'y emmène ?

-Oui mais ça ne te déranges pas de rester avec moi ? Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de  
vouloir rester seule après ce qui s'est passé et…

-Stop, Bones. Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Tu es ma Bones et je ferai n'importe  
quoi pour toi, tu le sais ? ''

J'hochais la tête en guise de réponse.

Ma peur me fit repensée au chagrin qui m'avait poussé à faire la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie. Ou plutôt à cette angoisse.

A ce manque.

A cette envie.

La présence de l'être aimé.

De celui qui prend soin de vous, qui vous rassure, qui vous protège, qui vous parle, quand rien ne va, quand vous êtes dans le doute ou quand la tristesse vous envieillit…

Voilà ce qui me manquait dans la vie.

Un homme, un vrai.

Et je savais que je l'avais trouvé.

Je le savais.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à l'admettre.

Faire admettre à mon cerveau que j'étais purement amoureuse de cet homme.

Pendant que je réfléchissais, il était partit se changer. Quand il réapparut, nous avions directement pris le chemin de mon appartement.

Je regardais le paysage qui défilé devant mes yeux ce paysage que je ne pensais jamais revoir. A ce moment, une larme coula sur ma joue… Booth s'en aperçut et l'essuya du revers de sa main.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne avec une extrême douceur.

C'était lui.

Lui et son indéniable douceur.

Lui et ses mimiques qui je connaissais par cœur.

Lui et ses paroles rassurantes.

Lui et son sourire.

Lui et ses yeux.

Lui et sa bouche.

Lui et son odeur.

Lui.

Le seul et l'unique…

Nous étions arrivés à mon appartement. Booth courut m'ouvrir la porte mais contrairement à d'habitude, je ne fis aucuns commentaires sur son comportement de mal alpha.

On a tous une nature différente, un passé différent, une raison d'être différente. Seeley et moi en  
étions la preuve formelle.

La preuve que deux mondes bien distincts pouvaient créer une  
alchimie presque parfaite.

La vie était bizarre des fois…

Booth pénétra dans mon appartement. Il ne m'avait pas parlé, gardant tout de même un contact avec moi.

''-Tu veux un verre ?

- Laisses. Je connais le chemin. Vas faire ta valise.

-Je peux quand même avoir un petit indice sur notre prochaine destination ?

-Enfance.

-Enfance ?! Quel indice ça m'aide beaucoup !

-Aller file.

-Oui papa.''

Il avait souri avec attendrissement. Je plaisantait de plus avec lui. Son humour avait déteint sur moi et pour le cou, j'en été fière.

J'étais allée dans ma chambre et m'était empressée de faire ma valise. J'avais prévu de diversifier mes vêtements ne sachant où j'allais partir.

Du moins, mes prochaines vacances avec mon partenaire promettait d'être assez calmes selon lui… En espérant qu'il avait raison.

* * *

Verdict ? J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Pour mon prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir le posté ni même l'écrire puisque j'ai beaucoup de choses personnels à régler. Mais je ne vous oublis pas.

Merci et gros bisous.

Ashley.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde,

J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici mon nouveau chapitre.

Merci de pour vos reviews.

**Lavicalinaezza :** Voici la suite.

**July-bOnes :** C'est sûr. En même temps qui voudrait lui résister ? Voilà la suite. Gros bisous.

**Maeva :** Tu es trop marrante toi ! Voilà ma suite. Bisous.

**PoyPoy :** Merci beaucoup ! Bisous.

_**Voilà merci à mes fidèles lectrices !**_

Bonne lecture et gros bisous à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Découvertes.

Après avoir quitté mon appartement, Booth et moi étions retournés chez lui pour récupérer ses affaires. Il allait bientôt être midi. Booth avait décidé de partir pour arriver le plus tôt possible.

Durant tout le trajet, il semblait serein. Heureux.

Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine. Est-ce que c'était parce que j'étais avec lui ? Ou autre chose dont lui seule connaissait l'origine ? Je n'avais pas la réponse, mais tôt ou tard, il me le dirai.

Parce qu'il finissait toujours par me dire ce que je voulais entendre… J'étais sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, celle qui l'écoutait sans le juger…

Mais pouvais-je être plus à ses yeux ? Sa voix me sortit de mes pensées.

''-Ca va Bones ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Je te trouve bien silencieuse.

-Je réfléchis.

-Et puis-je savoir à quoi tu réfléchis ?

-Mystère.

-Bones.

-Je te le dirai ce soir quand je serai enfin ou on sera.''

Je lui fis un clin d'œil. C'est fou comme il était beau. Pourtant, il était comme d'habitude, fidèle à lui-même. Son t-shirt blanc dessinait parfaitement sa musculature. Tout comme son jean. Alors que j'étais de nouveau dans mes pensées, Booth vint poser sa main sur la mienne.

''-Tu devrais dormir.

-Non ça va, je suis un peu pale c'est tout mais ne t'inquiète pas.

-C'est bien ça le problème. Je sais que grâce à ma présence tu as merveilleusement bien dormit…

-Arrête.

-Je ne dis pas ça pour me venter.

-C'est ça je vais te croire.

-Sérieusement à partir de maintenant, dès que ça ne vas pas, viens me parler la prochaine fois. D'accord ?

-Ok.

-Bien.''

Le reste du trajet ce fit dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Booth me faisait rire avec deux ou trois blagues. Le pire était quand il essayait de me les expliquer, comme il le faisait chaque fois…

Finalement, le trajet avait duré moins longtemps que je pensais. Nous étions arrivés dans une petite ville. C'était calme. Le paysage défilé sous mes yeux. Le soleil commencé à se coucher. Booth arrêta la voiture devant une petite maison près de la mer. J'ai fini par l'interroger du regard.

''-On est près de Pittsburg.

-Mais c'est…

-Ma ville natale.

-Seeley.

-Tu méritais au moins ça Bones''

Il descendit de la voiture. Je le suivit. Nous avions décidé de rentrer s'installer dans la maison. Quand nous sommes rentrés, je fus étonné de voir un salon très spacieux et lumineux. Il y avait une cheminée et une grande baie vitrée qui donné sur une terrasse en bord de mer.

Malgré moi, je suis restée émerveillé devant la beauté du paysage. Je sentit Booth s'approcher derrière moi.

''-Rêveuse ?

-Emerveillée.''

Il sourit, comme si il savait ce que j'allais dire.

''-C'était la maison de ton grand-père ?

-Oui.

-C'est magnifique.

-Une amie de Pop's est passée tous arranger pour notre arrivée.

-Parfait.

-Je te montres ta chambre.

-Ok.''

Booth m'entraina dans l'escalier. La chambre qui m'était destinée se trouvait au bout du couloir. Elle était légèrement décorée. J'avais un accès à un petit balcon pour profiter de l'air marin.

''-Ma chambre donne sur le même balcon. Si tu as un problème je suis juste à côté.

-C'est parfait.

-Je vais préparer le diner.

-D'accord.

- Installe-toi, je t'appelle.

-Ok.''

Quand Booth quitta la chambre et j'ai finis par m'allonger sur le lit. Nos vacances pouvait enfin commencer…

Sur ce et inconsciemment, j'ai finis par m'endormir, bercer par le bruit des vagues…

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût. Les vacances commencent pour eux et se finissent pour nous (oh non pas déjà !)

Laissez-moi une review. Bisous.

Ashley.


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde,

Désolé pour le petit retard mais visiblement mon ordinateur me fait des siennes.

Avec la rentrée, je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par jour. En tout cas merci pour vos reviews.

**Lavicalinaezza :** J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Bisous.

**July-bOnes :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que mon nouveau chapitre va te plaire autant que l'autre. Gros bisous.

**PoyPoy :** Désolé, j'espère que ce chapitre sera assez long ! Merci. Bisous.

**Maeva :** Bien sûr que je vais développer les vacances encore et encore ) Gros bisous.

**mimiBB :** Ravi que tu aimes.

Voilà bon courage pour la reprise. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Premier soir…

Je fus réveillée par un petit vent glacé sur mon visage.

Puis je sentis la douceur et la chaleur d'une main. Je compris très vite que Booth était finalement à mes côtés.

Je me blottis presque automatiquement contre lui. Il me serra contre lui. Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi mais à ce moment, le temps n'avait plus aucune importance à mes yeux. Nous étions ensemble, loin de tous, enlacés, seulement présent l'un pour l'autre…

Au bout d'un petit moment, il me chuchota à l'oreille, qu'il savait que je ne dormais pas. Pour seule réponse, je mis mes bras autour de son cou, me rapprochant ainsi de lui. Il caressa mes cheveux, puis, je relevis la tête vers lui. Son regard accrocha le mien.

D'un commun accord, nous avions finalement décidé d'aller manger. Il avait préparé une magnifique table sur la terrasse.

''-Tu as fait tout ça pour moi ?

-Non, j'avais prévu d'inviter la voisine ! Bien sur Bones que c'est pour toi. Et ne me dis pas que tu ne le mérites pas parce que crois-moi, tu le mérites.''

Je souris. Il venait de me devancer. Il me connaissait tellement bien. Même plus que mon père ou Angela. Booth s'installa et me servit un de nos plats préférés dont seule nous avions le secret.

''-Ca faisait longtemps !

-Depuis quoi ? Peut-être 4 ou 5 mois ?

-Quelque chose comme ça.

-Tu as des nouvelles d'Angela ?

-Non, on se laisse un peu respiré en plus, elle a enfin décidé de me laisser tranquille !

-Enfin ! Il était peut-être temps !

-Oui, finalement ça fait du bien de s'éloigner de D.C.''

Au fil de la conversation, nos visages se sont rapprochés sent vraiment le vouloir. Le portable de Booth vibra, cassant presque ce moment si magique…

''-Tu ne réponds pas ?''

Booth pris son portable et l'éteignit. Il se reconcentra de nouveau sur mon visage.

''-Tu as éteins ton portable ?

-Oui.

-Et si c'était important.

-Ca attendra un peu.

-Un peu comment ?

-Une semaine.

-Booth. Ce n'est pas parce que toi et moi avons décidé de s'éloigner une semaine que tu es obligée de couper les ponts avec tous tes contacts.

-Le seul contact avec qui j'ai envie d'être en relation pour le moment c'est toi.

-Et si c'était Rebecca ?

-Non. Elle est partie dans le Vermont avec Parker il ne revienne que dans 2 semaines et je lui avait dit de ne pas m'appeler cette semaine.

-Il semblerait que tu avais prévu de ne parler à personne.

-Non, pour être exact, j'avais prévu de prendre mon portable mais d'oublier mon chargeur.

-Attends, tu plaisantes ?

-Absolument pas. On passe au dessert ?

-Si tu veux. Dis, ça te dirai que toi et moi on aille courir sur la plage demain matin ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait cela ?

-Tu as raison. Mais tu es sûre d'être équipée pour ?

-Si tu savais ce qu'il y a dans ma valise, je te laisserai sans voix.

-Ca veut dire quoi exactement ?

-Que je suis prévoyante pour n'importe quelle circonstance.''

Booth revint avec le dessert.

''-Et voilà. Fondant au chocolat.

-Seeley…

-Je sais, je sais…

-Merci.

-Pourquoi ?

-Merci de prendre soin de moi, merci de me supporter, merci d'être là.

-Bones, tu es ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, celle qui compte le plus à mes yeux, tu sais que je suis prêt à mourir pour toi, je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, je suis prêt à tous pour toi Bones, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, te détruire ou te faire des choses que tu ne mérites pas. Alors, ne me dis pas merci parce que tous ce que je fais pour toi, tu le mérite amplement.''

Booth me prit la main et le reste du diner se passa avec pour seul bruit, le son des vagues. Nous avions finalement débarrassé la table, puis nous avions fait la vaisselle à deux. Qui c'était finalement finit par une bataille d'eau qui nous avait valu d'avoir des t-shirt complètement trempés.

''-Tu es plutôt forte toi ?

-Il y a encore pleins de choses que tu ignores de moi.

-Mais je vais me venger ?

-Ah oui ?''.

C'est alors que Booth me présenta une bouteille d'eau complètement pleine.

''-Tu n'oserais pas ?

-Je te laisse 5 secondes pour sortir de la maison et après…

-Je sais me défendre.

-5…4…''

Je n'entendis pas la suite du compte à rebours. J'étais déjà sur la plage quand mon partenaire arriva. Bien que rapide, il ne tarda pas à me rattraper et à m'arroser. Booth me pris gentiment dans ses bras, le soleil couchant se reflétait sur nos visages. Nos souffles se mêlèrent et Booth posa ses mains sur mes hanches et me pressa légèrement contre lui.

''-Tu disais ?

-J'ai dit que je savais me défendre, pas que j'allais me défendre.

-C'est ça…

-Tu préfèrerai que je te frappes ?

-Non merci Bones.''

Tout à coup, je fus parcouru d'un frison désagréable.

''-Tu as froid ?

-Un peu.

-Viens on rentre, je vais te faire du café ''.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je changis de tenue en vitesse. Jean, sweat, j'avais vraiment eu froid après notre petite bataille d'eau. Quand je redescendit en bas, Booth était sur la terrasse et m'attendait avec une tasse de  
café.

''-Tiens.  
-Merci.  
-Viens.''

Je me pris par la main puis nous nous assaillons dans le canapé, blottit l'un contre  
l'autre. Le silence était lui d'être pesant, c'était agréable. Nous profitions de  
l'instant.

''-Ca va mieux.  
-Oui merci.  
-Tu es sure ?  
-C'est bon, ça m'apprendra à faire des bêtises !  
-Oui.''

Il posa sa tasse sur la table basse et me sera un peu plus contre lui. A mon tour, je  
posai ma tasse. Nos regards étaient de nouveau l'un dans l'autre, mon souffle devenait  
plus court, puis d'un coup, mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes...

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ;)

Bon courage à tous et laissez-moi une review.

Bisous. Ashley.


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde.

Désolée de poster si tard mais avec mon emploi du temps je n'ai plus une minute à moi. Faut dire que pour cette dernière année au collège les profs ne nous ont pas gattés. Bref... Pour la peine, j'ai écrit un chapitre plus long. Merci pour vos reviews que je lis avec un immense plaisir.

**July-bOnes :** Et oui ils sont trop choux. Merci de me lire aussi fidèlement, ça me fait très plaisir. Bisous.

**BabyLF :** Merci de me lire. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchit à intégrer Christine mais je dis pourquoi pas. Tous va dépenre de la durée de ma fiction.

**mimiBB :** Ravie que ma fiction te plaise toujours autant !

**lavicalinaezza :** Merci beaucoup :)

**Guest :** Merci. J'espère que ta rentrée c'est bien passée et qu'elle n'a pas été comme la mienne… Merci beaucoup.

**BonesHeads** : Emma : Encore milles fois désolée mais ma boîte n'est vraiment pas décidée à marcher. En tout cas, merci de me lire. Gros bisous et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

**Maeva :** Merci Miss !

**gsr45 :** Voilà la suite. Merci pour ta review !

Voilà encore merci pour vos reviews. Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Quand les sentiments dépassent les espérances...

Booth fut réveillé par les premiers rayons du soleil qui traversait les rideaux. Il prit un certain temps avant de se rappeler ce qui passé la veille.

C'étaient-ils vraiment embrassés ?

Personne ne sut vraiment pourquoi, personne sut vraiment comment mais ils avaient finis par s'embrasser. Et ça, il en était sûr. Il avait beau rêvé d'elle la nuit, il savait quand même quand il embrassé une femme. Et surtout, pas n'importe laquelle: c'était Temperance Brennan.

Seeley sentit les draps bouger.

Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort. Etait-elle vraiment à ses côtés ? Ou avait-il halluciné ? Il hésita longment à se retourner. Et si elle avait changé d'avis ? Et si la soirée d'hier n'était finalement que le fruit de son imagination ?

Le drap bougea encore un peu plus. Il se retourna légèrement pour découvrir sa partenaire, les yeux mi-clos, encore aveuglée par la lumière de soleil. Il se retourna complètement vers elle. Brennan fut la première à sourire. Booth sourit à son tour.

"-Bien dormis ?"

Brennan se releva sur ses avants bras et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Sans vraiment le vouloir, le baisser s'éternisa.

''-Très bien. Grâce à toi.

-Non c'est vrai ?

-Je dormirai toujours bien à tes côtés.

-Tu sais que je t'aime ?

-Tu es sur ?

-Bones, ne me dit pas que tu doutes de mes sentiments pour toi ?

-Je te le demande, c'est tout.

-Je t'aime. Et tu vois, c'est une bonne chose. Je t'aime depuis le début, je t'aime depuis toujours. Honnêtement, je t'ai mentis, je me suis mentis, mais la vérité, c'est que je suis complètement fou de toi, toutes les cellules de mon corps ont besoin de toi. Je t'aime et je veux t'avoir à mes côtés pour toujours.''

Bien qu'émue, Temperance réussit à prononcer sa phrase sans y faire paraître sa fragilité.

"-Moi aussi, je t'aime"

Elle l'avait naturellement, comme si elle le lui avait toujours dis.

Parce qu'elle en avait marre de toujours faire semblant. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle se rendit compte que tous ceux qu'elle avait eu comme "partenaires sexuels" n'étaient au final, que des hommes qui lui avait servi à l'oublier. A oublier le véritable homme de sa vie.

Et elle imagina ce que cela avait dû être pour lui quand elle avait décidé de sortir avec Sully puis de se rapprocher de Hacker. Elle eu presque envie de pleurer. Elle lui avait fait du mal. Comme cette soirée devant le Hoover. Comme le mal qu'elle avait ressenti quand Hannah était apparue dans la vie de Booth. Et dieu savait qu'elle avait tant souffert, qu'elle avait tant pleuré. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une peine aussi grande. Et puis tous avaient finalement repris son court quand Hannah était partie.

Ensuite, leur complicité était revenue petit à petit. Et voilà que Sully avait refait surface comme par magie, presque quatre ans après m'avoir planté sur le quai pour partir sur son bateau.

Je sentis un drôle de frison me parcourir la peau. Comme ceux qu'on a quand on est triste et que l'on pleure en silence…

''-Tu as froid ?''

Je ne répondis pas, ignorant complètement sa question, me contentant juste de me relever.

''-Je crois que pour notre petite matinée sportive, c'est ratée.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Honnêtement, je n'ai plus envie.

-Quesque tu as ?

-Rien. Je me suis dit que tu pourrais me faire visiter la ville.

-Bones. Tu es sure qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ?

-Sure et certaine. Juste des mauvais souvenirs.

-Je vois… Ecoute Bones, elle n'est plus là. J'ai fait une bêtise et je le reconnais. Mais s'il te plait, je ne veux pas que tu sois triste. J'ai besoin de me réveiller le matin en voyant un magnifique sourire, illuminée ton visage. Je ne veux pas que tu penses à tous ce qui s'est passé. On l'a surmonté et on peut me dire que je ne sais qui est revenu, je ne changerai pas ma position. Je resterai à tes côtés parce que je t'aime un point c'est tous.

-Je t'aime aussi.

-Et promets-moi que tu ne feras plus rien pour te mettre en danger.

-Promis. Bon, je vais me préparer.

-On pourrait aller déjeuner en ville.

-Comme tu veux. Je te suis.

-Tu me suivras au bout du monde ?

-Ca dépend.''

Après un dernier baiser, Brennan pris le chemin de la salle de bain. Booth en profita pour ranger un peu. Il n'avait même pas encore eu le temps de défaire sa valise.

Brennan ressortie 20 minutes plus tard, pour laisser la place à Booth. Elle descendit dans le salon.

Le ciel était bleu et un magnifique soleil rendait l'atmosphère encore plus estivale. Tout était calme, rien à voir avec l'agitation habituelle de Washington. Tempe décida d'allumer son ordinateur. Juste histoire de lire ses mails et de voir deux ou trois petites choses sur son organisation. Angela lui avait envoyé une dizaine d'emails pour savoir si tout allait bien et pourquoi elle ne répondait plus au téléphone.

Brennan sourit. C'était bien Angela.

Son père lui disait que dès qu'elle serait rentrée, Russ viendrait avec Amy et les filles. Elle sourit encore dix fois plus. Elle avait régulièrement des nouvelles de mon frère mais ils n'avaient jamais vraiment le temps de se voir…Son éditeur lui disait qu'il était impatient de lire son prochain livre et Margaret prenait de ses nouvelles. Brennan se perdit dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas arriver son partenaire

''-Ne me dit pas que tu travailles ?

-Tu m'as fait peur. Et pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne travaille pas, j'ai juste consulté mes mails.

-Et tous va bien à Washington ?

-Disons que tout va pour le mieux.

-Tu as des nouvelles d'Angela ?

-Et comment ! Elle se demande pourquoi aucun de nous ne réponds au téléphone.

-Et que vas-tu lui répondre ?

-Je pourrais lui dire un tas de chose comme par exemple, désolée mais on a préféré se concentrer sur notre couple, ou que nous sommes trop occupés à visiter le coin. Mais, je crois que je vais m'en tenir aux problèmes de réseau.

-Tu pourrais aussi lui dire que le nouveau couple est trop occupé à agrandir la famille.

-Tu es fou. Tu veux qu'elle fasse une crise cardiaque ?

-Non, mais de toute façon, elle en fera une quand elle saura pour nous.

-Oui mais pas tout de suite.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas leur dire ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'un jour, je ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache dès que l'on rentre. J'ai envie de profiter de mon agent avant qu'on me le prenne.

-Je serai toujours à toi.

-Je sais ça. Mais le boulot devra passer avant, sinon, tu sais ce qui nous attend au bout du couloir.

-Oui, dis-moi, tu as appris beaucoup de moi ou c'est tout simplement un petit changement de ta part ?

-Un peu des deux, sans compter la coupure des 7 mois en Indonésie.

-A ce propos, tu ne m'a jamais rien dis sur ça.

-Pas maintenant, s'il te plait, plus tard, je te le promets. Ce soir si tu veux.

-D'accord. On y va ?

-Oui.''

Brennan éteignit son ordinateur et ils partirent pour leur première journée ensemble, sans savoir ce qu'il se passait vraiment chez eux, sans savoir que Brennan c'était finalement trompée…

* * *

Alors que vat-il se passer ? Réponse la semaine prochaine.

Laissez-moi une review.

Bonne semaine à tous et bon début de saison 9 pour tous ceux qui vont suivre la diffusion américaine.

Gros bisous. Ashley.


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou tout le monde,

Tout d'abord milles excuses pour ces deux semaines d'absence. Merci pour vos reviews. Ça m'a fait très plaisir:

Lavicalinaezza: Je te confirme, ils resteront ensemble :)

July-bOnes: Merci, moi aussi j'adore tous ce que tu fais. Rassures-toi, Brennan ne s'est pas trompée sur elle et notre cher agent du FBI ;) Je te laisse voir par toi-même la suite. Gros bisous.

MimiBB: Désolée de poster si tard mais j'ai eu quelques soucis. Voilà la suite. Bisous.

BabyFL: Ce ne serait vraiment pas marrant si je te le disais !

Lil01: Merci tout d'abord pour ta review. Voilà la suite. Bisous à toi.

Maeva: Ils sont ensembles, c'est le principal ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'histoire du "je me suis trompée" se sera très vite réglé !

Voilà merci à vous de me lire ça me fait énormément plaisir :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Confidences, révélations et secrets.

Booth s'effondra sur le lit complètement épuisé. Tempe et lui avait passé la journée dans le centre de Pittsburg. Ils en avaient profités pour découvrir les endroits où Booth allait quand il vivait encore dans cette ville…

Ils avaient profités de leur nouveau bonheur et ils n'avaient pas vraiment pensé à autre chose. Juste à profiter l'un de l'autre comme si demain tout allait disparaître. Booth sortit de ses pensées en sentant Brennan posé sa main sur son corps.

''-Ça va ?

-Je suis un peu fatigué.

-Je reviens.''

Brennan avait décidé de se ressaisir. Maintenant qu'elle était enfin avec Booth, il n'était pas question de se montrer faible surtout pour le passé et pour un ex qui avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie. Elle savait qu'il la soutiendrait mais elle ne voulait pas fléchir. Elle l'aimait beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle était prête à remettre en cause toutes ses croyances pour lui. Parce qu'elle savait qu'entre eux, ce ne serait pas l'histoire d'une amourette de vacances. Ce serai bien plus, elle le savait.

Quand elle sortit, Seeley n'était plus dans la chambre. Un peu étrange. Elle chercha dans la maison et ne trouva personne. C'est alors qu'une idée lui parcourut l'esprit… Elle prit son manteau et courut jusqu'à la plage. L'air était un peu plus frais, comme les petits soirs de fin d'été annonçant le début de l'automne. Seeley était là, assis sur le sable, fixant un point dans l'océan. Je m'approchai lentement de lui. C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte à quel point il était beau. Le soleil qui commençait à se coucher laissait une faible lumière sur son visage.

''-Je croyais que tu étais partit.

-Rassures toi, je suis toujours là.

-Je vois.

-Viens.''

Il me prit la main et m'approcha de lui. Je m'assis entre ses jambes et il me plaqua contre son torse. J'aurai voulu que le temps s'arrête et que tous reste comme cela. Lui et moi. Seule au monde. Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent et il commença à me bercer. Je me demandai comment ça pourrait être à Washington en ce moment. La pagaille, les enquêtes, la fatigue… Tous ce que j'allais retrouver dans quelques temps. Et pourtant, j'avais la forte impression qu'il ne valait mieux pas que j'y retourne. Que je devais rester ici. Et je savais très bien qui en était la cause. S'il était toujours là-bas, je savais pertinemment que ça allait dégénérer. Un frison désagréable me parcourut la peau.

''-Ça va ?

-Oui.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Tu vas m'en vouloir si je te le dis.

-Bones… Tu sais que tu peux tous me dire.

-Je pensais à toi, à moi, aux choses qui vont changer et…

-Et ?

-Et Sully.

-Bones, on ne sait même pas s'il est encore à D.C. Arrête d'y penser mon ange. D'accord ?

-D'accord. On peut rentrer, je suis fatiguée.

-Bien sûr. Viens.''

Booth et Brennan rentrèrent. Elle avait beau lui dire qu'elle allait bien, il savait pertinemment que ce qu'elle lui disait n'était qu'un mensonge créer censé le rassurer. La nuit commencée tout juste à tomber. Booth pris la main de Brennan et ils montèrent l'escalier qui les séparaient de la chambre ensemble.

Près de Washington…

Il était là comme un con. La femme qu'il croyait réellement aimer avait finalement décidé de faire ses valises avant d'avoir eu le temps de lui demander de le faire. Il était peut-être malheureux mais celle pour qui son cœur battait à l'instant même était encore introuvable…

Temperance se glissa avec une telle légèreté entre les draps que Seeley ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsqu'elle se blottit contre lui. Il avait beau faire tous les efforts du monde, il n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Temperance serait définitivement la dernière personne à dormir à ses côtés. Il avait mis tellement de temps à lui prouver qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, ils s'étaient fait tellement de mal. Brennan se releva légèrement et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Seeley. Le baiser s'éternisa, la passion prenant le dessus sur leurs émotions. Booth se recula légèrement et sourit.

"-Que me vaut cet honneur mademoiselle ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, il y a plusieurs raisons possible."

Ils se sourirent. Pour certains, leur conversation aurait été perçu comme un moyen de se séduire. Mas pour eux, c'était bien plus qu'un petit jeu de séduction. Pour eux, c'était un moyen de se créer un monde, que rien ne pourrait atteindre, que rien ne pourrait détruire.

"-Dis-moi tous."

Ils savaient que cette fois-ci, leur conversation ne se finirait pas comme d'habitude. Parce que les choses avaient changées, parce que maintenant, ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre, quoi qu'il en soit.

"-Eh bien, je pourrais t'embrasser parce que tu es un agent du FBI un peu trop sexy qui a hanté mes nuits pendant longtemps, ou que tu es un homme vraiment attentionné.

-Mais encore.

-Parce que tu sais toujours me rassurer ou me protéger quand il le faut.

-Je dois dire que vous avez des raisons extrêmement valables de vouloir m'embrasser.

-Peut-être mais je viens d'en trouver une qui dépasse chacune que j'ai cité.

-Laquelle ?

-Si je t'embrasse c'est parce que je t'aime tout simplement."

Booth fut émerveillé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Sa Bones le surprendrait toujours.

"-Je dois avouer que c'est la meilleure raison qui puisse exister.

-Je sais."

Ils se regardèrent un instant. A les voir comme ça, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient toujours été ensemble, que le coup de foudre avait été immédiat. Et pourtant, ils avaient dû parcourir un long chemin avant de pouvoir se trouver.

Booth embrassa sa Bones du bout des lèvres. Il voulait pouvoir la tenir contre lui pour l'éternité.

"-Je croyais que tu étais fatiguée ?

-Disons que j'avais juste envie de rester éveillée dans tes bras.

-J'ai une question pour toi.

-Je t'écoute.

-Quand tu dis hanter tes nuits, tu veux dire quoi exactement ?

-Oh pitié ne me dit quand même pas que tu as besoin d'un dessin ?"

Booth regarda Brennan sans grand étonnement.

"-Quoi ?

-J'essaye juste de m'imaginer...

-Tu n'y arriveras jamais.

-Même pas un endroit ?

-Même pas un endroit.

-Je peux au moins essayer ?

-Tu ne trouveras jamais.

-Dans ton salon ?

-Booth...

-Sur ton bureau ?

-Sur mon bureau ?

-Dans ma voiture alors ?

-Arrête.

-Sous la douche ?

-Et après on pense que tu es un saint ?"

Booth rigola. Avec elle, tous était moins compliqué, tous avais un sens, même le moindre effleurement avait une signification.

Seeley décida de revenir à un sujet un peu plus sérieux.

"-Tu sais ce qu'on va faire en rentrant à Washington ?

-Oui. J'ai envie de rester auprès de toi.

-Mais tu garderas ton indépendance ?

-Je crois que je n'en ai plus envie.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Je veux me dire que tous les matins et tous les soirs, je serai dans tes bras, que tu m'attendras quand je rentrerai, que tu seras là pour me rassurer la nuit et me tenir chaud quand j'aurai froid, me dire que tu m'aimes à chaque secondes.

-Tu es vraiment sûre de toi ?

-Oui.

-Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime.

-Moi aussi."

Seeley prit Brennan dans ses bras et éteignit la lumière. Tempe se sera un peu plus contre lui.

"-Et je veux un mini-Booth."

Seeley fut surpris par la rapidité de sa demande. Elle avait vraiment changé sa Bones et il en était si fier.

"-On en reparle demain Bones. Tu as besoin de repos.

-Oui. Mais je l'aurai mon mini-Booth ?

-Tu l'auras. Promis.

-Je t'aime Seeley.

-Moi aussi Bones."

Temperance s'endormit seulement quelques minutes après. Booth lui n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Sa Bones, celle qu'il aimait depuis toujours voulais un bébé avec lui. Il s'endormit alors en pensant à son avenir et cette future famille qu'il était décidé à construire...

A Washington...

Il faisait maintenant nuit noir. Les étoiles brillaient, une douce chaleur berçait la ville presque déjà endormit. Pourtant, un homme se fichait pas mal de savoir le temps qu'il faisait ou encore l'heure qu'il était. La femme qu'il aimait avait littéralement disparue de la circulation. Elle ne répondait plus au téléphone. Elle n'était pas non plus chez elle et n'allait plus travaillé. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire ce qu'il avait dit, il aurait dû se douter qu'elle le prendrait mal ou qu'elle allait mal comprendre. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir ce qu'il avait à lui dire qu'elle avait pris la fuite. Et depuis, plus rien.

Il prit son téléphone réessaya le même numéro qu'il essayait depuis quatre jours.

Messagerie.

Alors, comme toujours, il laissa un énième message.

"Oui. C'est encore moi, s'il te plait rappel moi. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement Temperance".

* * *

Alors verdict ? Laissez-moi une review.

Bonne semaine et bon épisode pour ceux qui regardent la diffusion américain parce que là c'est un peu chaud !

Gros bisous à tous.

Ashley Ali.


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou tout le monde,

Merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai pu recevoir ! Désolée pour ce retard mais il a fallu que je fasse campagne pour le collège et du coup, je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi ! En tout cas, je vais enfin avoir du temps pour écrire et m'avancer.

**Lavi****calinaezza**** :** Et oui il en faut du changement ! Réaction dans ce chapitre et oui, il ne va pas se laissé faire.

**MimiBB :** Merci pour ton compliment mais je pense qu'il y a meilleur que moi mais je ne compte pas arrêter l'écriture c'est une passion que j'ai toujours eu et que je compte développer encore et encore ! Bisous.

**Bb-cb123 :** Merci beaucoup et bienvenue !

**Guest :** Merci beaucoup.

**BabyLF :** Elle ne partira pas ! Promis !

**July-bOnes :** Et oui on les adore ! Ne t'inquiète pas il va bientôt partir ! Merci pour ton soutient, tu es géniale !

**Valne :** Non, elle reste avec Seeley !

En tous cas, bonnes vacances à tous et bon mariage pour ceux qui vont suivre la diffusion américaine de notre série favorite. Gros bisous.

Chapitre 9 : Derniers moments et grands retours.

Booth et Brennan avaient quittés la maison au plus tôt pour, comme ils se l'étaient promis, ils puissent aller courir. Ils étaient partis depuis sept heures, aucun des deux n'avaient envie de rester enfermés.

''-Je suis fatiguée !

-Bones, ça fait si longtemps que tu as arrêté le sport ?

-Je te rappel que monsieur a préféré faire du sport avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi pendant un certain temps.

-Mais même dans ces moments-là, je ne qu'à toi.

-Mais oui, je vais te croire.

-Si, je te le promets.

-De toute façon, maintenant, il ne reste que toi et moi.

-Et ça restera comme ça.

-Bon, on rentre ?

-Allez viens.''

Le reste de la journée et les deux jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent aussi paisiblement que les jours précédents, Seeley était toujours aussi attentionné et prévenant.

Très vite arriva le moment de retrouver la capitale, de retourner chez soi et de reprendre le court de leur vie normale… Même si il savait que rien ne serait normal. Ils étaient maintenant en couple et cela changerait tous. Mais seulement dans leur vie privée. Rien ne changerait au boulot. Parce qu'ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre pour garder leur partenariat et être ensemble, ils devaient se contenter de ''Agent Booth'', ''Bones'' et de très rare ''Docteur Brennan''. En bref, il ne fallait rien laissé paraitre, aucunes émotions, aucunes pensées qui étaient maintenant devenues trop peu orthodoxes pour être émissent à tous va tous vent. Et ils savaient que cela être dur. Booth chargea le dernier sac et referma le coffre de la voiture.

''-Tu es prête ?

-Malheureusement oui…

-Désolée Bones.

-Eh, c'est le but du jeu, tu viens faire un break une semaine et la règle est de rentrer quand c'est fini.

-Oui. Même si c'est un endroit génial.

-Ouai. Mais il y a une chose de bien dans cette histoire.

-Laquelle ?

-On a beau devoir repartir, toi et moi, on reste ensemble.

-Tu as raison. Et ça, c'est encore meilleur que des vacances.

-C'est sûr.''

Seeley se pencha et embrassa Temperance. Celle-ci répondit passionnément, toujours aussi impressionnée par les sensations que lui procuraient ses baisers maintenant quotidiens. Pour elle, ces effets avaient des allures de premières fois, comme si elle redevenait une jeune fille d'à peine dix-sept ans avec son premier amour… Voilà ce que ressentait Temperance Brennan quand elle embrassait Seeley Booth. Et peu importe que le monde la trouve rationnelle ou irrationnelle. Ils avaient perdus trop de temps. Beaucoup trop de temps.

''-On devrait y aller si on veut être à Washington avant la tombée de la nuit.

-Oui. Tu as raison.

-Oh et tu devrais songée à rallumer ton portable.

-Toi aussi. Je suis sure qu'on a du t'appeler un millier de fois.

-Jalouse ?

-N'importe quoi.

-Tu n'as qu'à le faire pour moi.

-Bien sûr. ''

Seeley et Temperance montèrent dans la voiture, heureux de la semaine qui venait de s'écoulée.

Washington…

Sully fut appelé pour un meurtre très tôt le matin même. Cullen avait accepté de la reprendre mais sans son importance d'antan. Maintenant, il n'était plus qu'un banal agent du FBI. Il récoltait les petits meurtres et toutes les histoires qui ne tenaient pas la route dès le départ. Il ne faisait plus partit des plus grands. Seeley avait renforcé ses techniques d'investigations et suite à de nombreuses enquêtes qui avaient faillis mal tourner, Seeley et Tempe avait fini par tisser un lien que les autres qualifiaient d'indestructible. Leur amitié avait encore grandi durant son départ, finissant par devenir quasi fusionnelle. Il avait surpris une conversation entre deux agents, qui étaient impatient que Booth revienne car seul lui semblait tenir la maison hors des problèmes. Visiblement, les problèmes que Seeley avait connus semblaient avoir disparus… Sully parti au Hoover avec une seule conviction : récupérer la femme qu'il aimait.

Seeley et Tempe n'avaient presque pas parlé. Ils avaient pu écouter tous les messages de Sully pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Tempe n'en revenait toujours pas. Il lui avait dit qu'il allait se marier et maintenant, il lui sortait un joli petit discours en lui disant qu'il l'aimait, que c'était la femme de sa vie et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir ce qu'il avait à lui dire, qu'elle était déjà partie. Elle ne s'en voulait même pas, elle ne ressentait plus rien pour Sully depuis longtemps. Après tous, c'était Booth qui était resté à ses côtés. Alors pourquoi retourner avec un homme qui l'avait laissé tomber ? Elle posa sa main sur celle de Booth. Il avait l'air extrêmement énervé et elle le comprenait. Mais il ne semblait réagir aux petits signaux qu'elle lui envoyait. De son côté, Booth se battait intérieurement pour ne pas céder à la colère. S'il devait se monter sous ce jour, ce ne serait certainement pas devant Temperance. Elle ne le méritait pas. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si cet abrutit n'avait pas su lui dire clairement le fond de sa pensée. Il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Brennan.

''-Ce n'est pas possible que tu es mal compris.

-Quoi ?

-Sully. Il voulait se marier avec cette femme, il est venu me le dire. Soi ça c'est mal finit…

-Ou peut-être que toi aussi tu as mal compris. Peut-être qu'au final on a mal compris tous les deux.

-Faut dire que j'ai dû écouter un quart de son annonce.

-Un peu comme moi on dirait.''

Brennan sourit. Booth embrassa sa main.

''-Tu sais que je ne veux être qu'avec toi Seeley. Je n'ai plus aucuns sentiments pour lui.

-Je sais. Je t'aime Bones.''

Le reste du voyage se passa dans le calme. Petits regards et petites conversations étaient au programme. Booth finit par arrêter la voiture.

''-On est arrivé.

-Tu as vu le ciel ?

-Je crois qu'il va bientôt neiger, tu sais, on est en pleins moi d'octobre et d'ailleurs, c'est bientôt ton anniversaire.

-On en reparlera plus tard.''

Booth et Brennan traversèrent la rue et rejoignirent l'appartement de Seeley. Ils étaient enfin de retour ensemble et pour de bon, quoi qu'il arrive…

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Laissez-moi une review !

Bonnes vacances à vous tous.

Ashley Ali.


End file.
